Secrets Revealed
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: During an zombie attack on Fujimi Academy, Takeshi and company manage to escape. Unfortunately they have to go with the most disgusting man on the planet, Shido-sensei. What they also don't know is that the teacher has a lot in store for them.


**ANOTHER REQUEST FOR Dragonshadow97! ALSO HOTD IS OF MY FAVORITE HAREMS! NO SEX IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE LOTS OF IT.**

It was bright autumn day at Fujimi Academy. Takashi Komuro was siting in his desk, reading his textbook on Japanese history. A third year at 18, he was planning to leave Japan and study history and psychology at McGill University in Montreal, Quebec in Canada. He, like many young Japanese, chose Canada over the United States for study due to the madman known as Donald Trump as president. Plus he was fluent in French due to him living in France when he was younger. A sullen teenager of few words, he tries his best to make a living of the situation they were in right now. What really gets him through it is his favorite anime _Fate/zero_ and Pocky. Lots and lots of Pocky. At the next desk over was his childhood friend and love interest Rei Miyamoto. She was reading a _Maclean's_. She was in the sojutsu club and defintely hold her own in a fight. Like Takashi, she too dreams of moving to Canada to escape Japan's rigid conservatism. She hopes her boyfriend Hisashi Igo will someday go to Canada along with her and find a good job. Behind him was Saya Takagi, the daughter of an ultra-nationalist politician and the smartest classmate based on her grades. She resented her parents's political ideologies and too wanted to move to Canada and become a citizen. In front of Saya was Saeko Busujima, a well respected fighter and quite mature and reserved. The daughter of a samurai family, she strictly honored the Bushido code and never for a second acted out of her ordinary disposition. Like the others, she too thought of immigrating to Canada for a better life. Next to her was Kouta Hirano, the gun otaku with an encyclopedic knowledge of any and all firearms. He is also quite perverted. He dreams of starting his own gun company in Tennessee. The state had a growing economy and a lower cost of living compared to California or New York.

"So Takashi what are you planning to do after class?" asked Rei.

"Gee maybe try to survive this hell?" he said sarcastically.

"Hey man she just asked what would you like to do. There's no need to be rude." said Igo.

"Sorry I was hoping I'd get some ice cream and you know make sure I don't get turned into 'them'" he told them.

"Cool. Maybe I'll join you." said Rei.

"Well I just wanted to tell you the great news, babe." said Igo.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I got accepted to UToronto! We can finally immigrate to Canada like we wanted!" she said. Rei jumped up and down and kissed him!

"That's great baby! Now we can escape this zombie-infested hellhole!" she beamed. "Hey aren't you supposed to be studying in Quebec, Takashi?"

"Yeah I am and let me tell you the sooner we get to Canada, the better." he said.

"Everyone is so excited to go over there." she said to Saeko.

"Yes it will be a big transition. Canada is so much more diverse than Japan so we're going to have learn to embrace other cultures and the liberalism of the country." said Saeko in her typical calm fashion.

"My parents would lose their shit if they even hear the word 'foreigner'. I'm gonna go study at York University then perhaps become mayor of Toronto." said Saya.

"What will you study?" asked Saeko.

"Women's studies then on to law school. Osgoode is supposed to be the best in Canada." she told her. "What about you?"

"I will study East Asian studies at the University of British Columbia and then teach the way of the samurai for the rest of my days in Vancouver." she said.

"Hmmph you guys want to live in flimsy Canada. You should move to America where the gun is king!" said Kouta. He was reading _Guns & Ammo_ and also a book on Tennessee firearms law.

"Oh yeah move to the formerly bad-ass country with an insane asylum escapee as president. I'm sure our lives will be much better in the good old U.S. of A." said Saya.

"Hey Mr. Trump has done so much for gun enthusiasts such as me! and Tennessee has some of the best gun laws in the country! Governor Bill Haslam is a God! He was president of the National Rifle Association! Plus I got into Vanderbilt and I'm gonna start my own Second Amendment Club!" he told the girls. They gave a chuckle.

"What are you going to major in, Kouta?" asked Saeko.

"History and Political Science. I'm going to be the first Japanese governor of the great state of Tennessee! I'm going to make sure every man, woman, and child has their own AK-47!" he said with gutso. Saeko and Saya chuckled.

"Well we wish you luck on your future political endeavors." said Saeko.

"Wasn't their already a Japanese governor of a state?" asked Saya.

"Yep! George Ariyoshi of Hawaii. First Asian American governor and the longest serving in Hawaii." said Kouta. He was an expert in American politics. He always provided amusement to Saeko. She took it upon herself to protect him from bullies. A 4th degree black belt in jujitsu and an almost deadly accuracy with swords told the bastards that she better not cross her. The door soon opened to reveal their teacher Koichi Shido, a detestable man with a personality that makes Annie Wilkes look like Maria Von Trapp. All of his students hate him with a passion but moreso than Kouta for allowing bullies to beat him up in front of him! He is also hated by Saeko and Rei for his blatant sexual harassment of female students (and even some male students once in a while!). The general consensus amognst them all is that they wish Shido-sensei would suffer a long and painful death.

"Good morning, class." he said in his usual false demeanor.

"Good morning, Shido-sensei." they said, hiding their disgust.

"And a special fine morning to you beautiful young ladies." he said. Saeko, Rei, Saya and the rest of the females tried to hold their vomit. His sly smile could be see everywhere. Once he turned his back, a male student flipped him off. "And today's lesson is how to..." Just then, a loud crash was heard by the class. Suddenly a flood of zombies began swarming the school. The students quickly prepared their weapons or for a quick escape but the door to the classroom was burst open. Students yelled and pleaded for their lives but the zombies came and quickly killed the majority of the class. Mr. Shido only smirked menacingly. While the others fell victim, Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya, and Igo grabbed their weapons they were allowed to bring in case of a zombie invasion. Takashi and his friends had managed to hold off the scores of Them but soon it became clear that they were outnumbered so Takashi bashed a pathway to the exit. Saya and Kohta helped him by shooting at the zombies, lightening the group's load. Rei held Igo and used her spear to protect him. Saeko used her sword to clear more Them out. Hisashi felt so useless compared to the rest of the battle team.

"Ok I think that's-HOLY SHIT!" said Kohta. Vast swarms of Them instantly gravitated towards them.

"Saeko, slash from the right. Saya, Kohta, shoot every Them from your direction. Rei, you're with me. Let's bash them from this direction." commanded Takashi.

"What should I do?" asked Igo.

"Here you go, man. Courtesy of my uncle." said Kohta as he handed him a Franchi Spas 12.

"Thanks, dude." said the gray haired male. Despite being a black belt, he dare not risked being bitten. The teenagers soon were killing loads of Them in order to get a clearing. While they were successful at significantly putting a dent in the number of zombies, the sheer numbers of Them soon become apparent. Fortunately, Takashi found a clear path to the main highway where there were few zombies.

"Igo, blast those zombies to your right." he said. Igo did as commanded and using his martial arts skills managed to kill all the Them in the group's vicinity. The teenagers soon ran to the road, out of breath but luckily they managed to put some distance between them and the zombies.

"What...are...we going...to do..now? You know they'll follow us." said Kohta as he regained his breath.

"Yeah but for now we have some time to think." said Takashi.

"Ok I saw a large van the next building over. Maybe we can use it to escape to mine or Saya's place. I know your father has a stockpile of weapons, right?" she asked Saya.

"Yeah he does. He got them from his JSDF friends. I think we can turn my house into what Britain was in WWII: a battlefield island." she said.

"Yeah except we won't have Churchill or any Spitfires." Kohta said laughing. The rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"Ok Saya's place it-" Just before he finished his sentence, he saw a massive army of Them charging right for them. "GUYS, GET TO THE VAN NOW!" Just then another van showed up. Shido-sensei was the driver along with the school nurse Shizuka Marikawa in the passenger seat.

"How are you kids doing?" asked Shido.

"What do you want?" Takashi asked.

"We're here to offer you sanctuary. Come with us if you want to live.

"And why the fuck would we do that?!" asked Saya angrily.

"Maybe that." said the sinister teacher. The zombies soon crashed the van the kids originally were going to use.

"Fine. But don't think for a minute we are friends." said Saya.

"That's right. I'm still thinking about going with those zombies rather you!" said Rei.

"Look babe. I hate the dude too but we don't have a lot of options." said Igo. She sighed and got in the van along with the rest. It was large enough to comfortably seat all 6 of them, even with Kohta's prodigious size. Shido soon drove off, leaving the masses of Them.

"Is everyone all right. No one got bitten right?" asked Shizuka. The teenagers checked their bodies.

"Nope I think we're good." said Takashi. Kohta was staring at her large breast size for which Saya slapped him. Takashi and Igo chuckled a little.

"So where are we going?" asked Rei.

"We're going to Shizuka's house and form a base strategy there. Then we'll launch a full on assault on these Them." said Shido-sensei.

"Shizuka-sensei, you have weapons?" asked Saeko.

"Well yes. I was a medic with both the JSDF and the U.S. Army so I have a great knowledge of firearms. Plus my best friend Rika Minami is a collector of swords and spears." she said.

"Great. That'll be helpful." said Saeko.

"Yes. Yes it will." the nurse replied.

"Oh but before we can attack Them we have to go through a sort of trial." said Shido.

"What kind of trial?" asked Igo.

"Oh you'll see when we get there." Shido retorted.

"I'm already nervous." said Kohta.

"Oh don't worry. It'll all be clear soon." said the teacher.

"Really?" asked Saya.

"Would I lie to you?" Shido asked. He had such a way with words that he made the entire track team follow him blindly before meeting their untimely demise. The kids simply went along with what he said being blissfully unaware of the sinister plans he has in store for them.

 **END OF CHAPTER I**


End file.
